Online PS2 Games
Current list of PS2 games with online servers: All-Star Baseball 2005 (Game was offline, but is now back online thanks to freddy: http://www.ps2onlinegaming.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=1150) And 1 Streetball Area 51 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Account creation was broken, but is now fixed thanks to freddy: http://www.ps2onlinegaming.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=29&t=1050) Blitz The League Call of Duty: Finest Hour Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Call of Duty 3 Champions of Norrath Champions: Return to Arms Cold Winter College Hoops 2K8 Colin Mcrae Rally 2005 (PAL Only) Conflict: Global Terror Crash n' Burn Deer Hunter (broken now? see this thread http://www.ps2onlinegaming.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=209) Delta Force: Black Hawk Down Delta Force: Black Hawk Down - Team Sabre Family Feud (was hosted by DemonWare who Terminated the server, causing the error) Fight Club Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess Flatout Flatout 2 Ford vs. Chevy Frankie Dettori Racing (PAL Only) Full Spectrum Warrior Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows Godzilla: Save the Earth Greg Hastings' Tournament Paintball Max'd Heroes of the Pacific Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Challenge IndyCar Series 2005 (PAL Only) Juiced Major League Baseball 2K8 Major League Baseball 2K9 Major League Baseball 2K10 Major League Baseball 2K11 Marvel Ultimate Alliance Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Midnight Club 2 Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition Remix MLB Slugfest: Loaded Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Game was offline, but is now back online thanks to freddy: http://www.ps2onlinegaming.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=1151) Mortal Kombat: Deception Moto GP 4 MTX: Mototrax MX vs ATV Unleashed MX vs ATV Untamed NBA 2k8 NBA 2k9 NBA 2k10 NBA 2K11 NBA 2K12 NBA Ballers NBA Ballers: Phenom NFL Blitz Pro (offline? Favrenation gets this message "DNAS Error (-103) This software title is not in service.") NHL 2K8 NHL 2K9 NHL 2K10 NHL Hitz Pro ("DNAS Error (-103) This software title is not in service.") Outlaw Golf 2 Outlaw Tennis Outlaw Volleyball Remixed Pool Shark 2 (PAL Only) Resident Evil Outbreak Robotech: Invasion Rogue Trooper Rugby League 2 (PAL Only) Serious Sam: Next Encounter Sniper Elite SOCOM SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs SOCOM III: U.S. Navy SEALs SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault Spy vs. Spy (PAL Only) Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Battlefront II The Bigs The Fast and the Furious The Hustle: Detroit Streets The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact (Japan Only) The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 (Japan Only) The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation "A" (Japan Only) TOCA Race Driver 2: The Ultimate Racing Simulator TOCA Race Driver 3 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (back online by THPS.US and thps.info servers ) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (back online by THPS.US and thps.info servers ) Tony Hawk's Underground (back online by THPS.US and thps.info servers ) Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (back online by THPS.US and thps.info servers ) Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (back online by THPS.US and thps.info servers ) Top Spin Trivial Pursuit: Unhinged Urban Chaos: Riot Response Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior Winning Eleven: Pro Evolution Soccer 2007 Winning Eleven: Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 World Championship Cards (Seems like online is down. Get past DNAS but game disconnects after online account creation menu. More info here: viewtopic.php?f=10&t=981 ) World Championship Poker World Championship Pool 2004 World Championship Snooker 2004 (PAL Only) World Championship Snooker 2005 (PAL Only) World Poker Tour World Series of Poker World Series of Poker 2008: Battle for the Bracelets WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006 X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse List last updated: August 20th, 2012 If a game is online and isn't on this list, please post it here: http://www.ps2onlinegaming.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=29&t=17 If a game is no longer online, post here: http://www.ps2onlinegaming.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=29&t=17